


Crush

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee might think that Ryo is developing a crush on him, but he’s wrong. He has to be!





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae’s Monthly Drabble Challenge 144 – Secret Crush.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 2.
> 
> Some dialogue borrowed from the manga.

It would have been impossible not to notice Dee’s eyelashes from this proximity and angle, as he dipped his head to light his cigarette from Ryo’s table lighter. Ryo only kept the clunky thing around for lighting candles in case of power outages, and at present, he wasn’t sure whether to be glad he owned such a thing or annoyed because despite trying to keep his distance from his partner after that totally unprovoked kiss in the alley, now Dee was right in his personal space again and Ryo was unexpectedly captivated by his eyelashes of all things! He couldn’t help himself though; they were long, dark, and thick, framing Dee’s eyes and enhancing their deep green color; the kind of lashes Ryo would have expected a woman to have, not a man. They were beautiful and made Dee seem almost exotic…

“What are you looking at?”

Ryo started. Dammit, Dee had caught him staring, and that alone brought a faint blush to Ryo’s cheeks and made him stutter out a response, but only because the question caught him by surprise, jerking him out of his own thoughts and making him realise he hadn’t been paying attention. Not for any other reason. Certainly not for any reason Dee might imagine due to his oversized ego.

“N… nothing…”

“Oh, I understand. You’re getting a crush on me, aren’t you?” Dee was grinning like the cat who’d got the cream, and Ryo felt his temper flare. Seriously, Dee needed to get over himself. He seemed to think everyone he met would automatically fall madly in love with him. As if!

“Why the hell would I develop any sort of crush oh you?” It was such an absurd idea in was laughable! Teenage girls got crushes, not grown men! And anyway, if anyone had a crush around here it was Dee. Why else was he always pouncing and kissing Ryo despite being repeatedly told that Ryo wasn’t interested?

“You’re saying it’s not true?” Dee asked, leaning in close.

Well of course it wasn’t! No doubt Dee thought all his stupid teasing was funny or something. Ryo had no problem putting his partner straight on that score, grasping and removing the arm Dee had draped around him. The infuriating man was nowhere near as amusing, or as attractive, as he thought he was, and he really needed to learn about keeping his hands to himself and respecting personal space. It was a miracle he hadn’t been cited for sexual harassment in the workplace by now. Or maybe he had; it wouldn’t surprise Ryo in the least. In fact, he should probably report the man himself, but he knew he wouldn’t. If he couldn’t handle a horndog like Dee Laytner without assistance, it didn’t say much about his abilities as a cop. No, Dee was his own problem, and Ryo would deal with him his own way.

One thing he’d have to remember was never to turn his back on Dee, because the moment he did that, Ryo found himself grabbed, shoved up against the wall, and…

Ryo found his lips captured in a kiss of such scorching intensity he couldn’t even gather his wits enough to put up any resistance, never mind push Dee away. Legs buckling, he clung on to Dee, fingers clenched in his partner’s shirt, just to keep from collapsing in a heap. Dee must have been holding back the other times he’d kissed Ryo because this was just too much, and the moment Dee released him, he slid to the floor, legs too weak to support him. Where had Dee learned to kiss like that? For a moment there, Ryo hadn’t wanted it to ever end. And did Dee really have to look so smug about it? The bastard!

‘I don’t have a crush on him,’ Ryo told himself sternly, slumped on the floor at the base of the wall. ‘I can’t; I’m straight.’ Denying it was easy; so was refusing to acknowledge the slightest possibility that he might be a lot more attracted to men than he was to women, but all the denial in the world changed nothing. Somewhere deep inside Ryo, in a dark and hidden corner of his soul, his not so secret crush took root and started to grow.

The End


End file.
